Life on SPIRA?
by Zanaso Rymm
Summary: finished. Story of Jack finds himself somewere new after a acident a sort of life on mars/ffx-2. no gull wings in chapter 1 but should be there from chapter 2 onwards. no charectors from life on mars are in this fanfic
1. life on earth

Life on SPIRA

**Life on SPIRA?**

My first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own life on mars or final fantasy

Thank you to a review by F S L _you know who you are _i have decided to check over spellings and punctuation in my fanfics if you spot any mistakes in my fanfics please review me about it.

Re-Re-written on 10th October 2008

This story is about a man named jack who has an accident and wakes up in ffx-2

A sort of life on mars/ffx-2 disclaimer I don't own them but I do own the character of Jack and Marcus.

**Recommended music to listen to: **Life on mars? by David Bowie _if possible_

Chapter 1: life on earth

My story starts here a typical college. I am a student by the way and I am currently running from my friend Marcus.

"Why do you always have to run?" Marcus was yelling at me no surprise I have his locker keys it is a normal scene for me and Marcus to be playing practical jokes on one another it just sort of happens without thought or due care and attention. Sure it might sometimes end badly but we have kept our friendship over the years.

"Because you can never catch up!" I reply. he was to be honest a little bit fat and I could always out run him. We approach the down stairs the college is on two floors you see the chase started up stairs…

_Cut to start of chase_

"Marcus I'm bored." I decided to talk and break the normal dull silence I have found the days seem to have gotten quieter as I have gotten further into my teens.

"You're always bored." He replied you could tell he was bored to but he was probably more bored with me constantly complaining how dull life was. I was at the level just about above emo.

"I know, I think I have depression." My god am I really bored enough to talk about that well yeah my life can seem to suck at times.

"Depression your 17 you can't have depression that's impossible for our age." Huh thanks Marcus still what he said should be logical. Maybe I play to many computer games and real life seams boring in comparison. Well people keep saying I have no life.

"This sucks." I said sitting there bored with life.

"You suck" He returned.

"You swallow" I returned back.

"What?" He sat up and questioned

"Owned." I called Owned argument mine. "I know what could be fun." I said that and grabbed his keys. Then legged it the other way.

_Back to where I left it_

Damn I hit human traffic. Marcus was gaining. I got past the people and headed for the stairs. Marcus reached out and… Shit. "Shit" the only thing I could say or think of. He pushed me down the stairs. He must have tried to grab me by the bag but he didn't close his hand or something, but as he pushed me high up I was falling head long towards the floor or the steps. I managed to go so far because I hit the top of the stairs at running pace. Here comes the floor.

Smack.

The floor is cold like metal. Oh it feels like metal. Why aren't I in pain? What happened to the carpets? Did I tear through? I need to open my eyes. What. The floor is metal and it's red.

That's the end of chapter 1 chapter 2 explains a lot review if you find mistakes. Or if you cant find any mistakes and want to comment on how you do or don't like the story.

Thank you for reading


	2. dropped in

Life on SPIRA

**Life on SPIRA?**

Disclaimer; I don't own life on mars or final fantasy or claim to

Jack wakes up somewhere new in this chapter.

Re-written on 10th October 2008

**Recommended music to listen to: **Life on mars by David Bowie _if possible_

Chapter 2: dropped in

The floors red? Why is it red metal? I am on hands and knees looking at the red floor a little scared to look elsewhere. I need to look up see why the floor is red is this the college's cellar or something? No it can't be there isn't a breeze and the cellar and it doesn't make that humming. Wait humming? I look up to see what was humming and I was amazed to see sky.

"What the?" I could barely speak it must have been dream or something watching clouds go past this red floor. I go to look in the direction we were moving to get my bearings and I see four figures.

"He..hey." I am still whispering as of shock and with the wind they didn't hear me. So I stumble to my feet one of the figures heard that. It. No wait. She turns to look at the noise and is surprised to see me.

"Uh Yuna Rikku." Its Paine off of ffx-2 oh my god how is that possible.

This is not a metal floor it's the Celsius its not four figures it's the gull on the ship and.

"Yuna, Rikku, Paine." I said there names to them each noticing there own name then I gave in and fainted.

"Well that's never happened before." Paine muttered.

"How did he get here? We check the deck before take off." Yuna questioned.

"I don't think he jumped up here were over sea for Spiras sake." Rikku replied.

"We best get him inside." Yuna recommended.

They moved to pick up the stranger Rikku bounced over Yuna jogged and Paine came in her own time after brushing her hair back up. Then she helped the over two get the stranger to the lift.

"Why don't we just through him off the side?" Paine said in her usual cold harsh manor.

"Paine don't be such a meanie." Was Rikku's response to the dark girls comment.

"Lets just get him to the bridge then we can decide what to do with him." Yuna's voice of sanity and common sense between the three of them. The lift stopped and they carried the stranger to the bridge.

"Brother you never guess what we found on deck?" Yuna asked Brother.

"What?" He shouted as the al bhed turned around from the flight controls and quickly followed it with a shocked. "Oh... ruf dra ramm...pid drydc hud...ir fru ec ra. Sorry uh who is he." (how the hell...but thats not...uh who is he.)

"We don't know he appeared on deck behind us when we were um secret." Rikku just finished her sentence oddly then went to see the stirring stranger.

I opened my eyes somewhere else it was darker and grey more metal and a figure next to me a blond with gorgeous green eyes and perfectly braided hair and a scarf and bikini…Wait "Ri Rikku!" I yelled.

"Hey how did you know my name?" Rikku questioned me as she jumped away.

Now I know were I am I'm in the bridge of the Celsius and I'm a bit more aware of my surroundings and all awake with the shock. Oh great now I need to explain how I know her name. What am I going to say you're a fictional character from final fantasy? I know Rikku won't take that even if it is the truth. Damn why couldn't I of kept my mouth shut.

"Don't worry about her what's your name mine is." I interrupt brother's big speech "Brother. Leader of the gullwings got it." Damn I let more info out this is a very worrying situation.

"How did you know my name?" Brother questioned sounding down hearted after having me gate crash his speech.

"What about me?" Rikku tried to make herself aware but Brother didn't hear her must have selective hearing disorder no surprise there.

"Well." I can't say it your just game characters it's to cruel when they seam to be real and alive in front of you. I will say something just as good. "I know all of you Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Brother, Shinra, even Barkeep." Is what I came up with? It sounded better in my head now I'm going to get it. I should really think important conversations like this through.

There was a mixed response of. "What, huh and But I'm just a kid." All mixed into one messy answer.

Brother as the leader took control of the conversation. "Ok enough who are you?"

"I'm Jack." Is all I could reply when everyone starred at me open mouthed. "What is it?" I continued. Don't you hate it when everyone stairs at you and you don't know why.

"You are Jack?" Brother started. "Well that's different you see normally we come to you."

"Why what did I do?" I questioned. "You are the new recruit for the gullwings you signed up at Luca remember." Brother questioned as if it was obvious.

That's the end of that chapter I know I can improve some how so if you can review with some suggestions I would be grateful.

Thank you for reading.


	3. YRPJ? That doesn’t sound right

Life on SPIRA

**Life on SPIRA?**

Disclaimer: you know I don't own life on mars or final fantasy X-2

Jack has a lot of explaining to do when all he wants is to have it explained to him.

Chapter 3: Y.R.P.J? That doesn't sound right

Re-written on October 11th 2008

**Recommended music to listen to: **Goodbye yellow brick road by Elton John

_Brief reminder end of chapter 2_

"Why what did I do?" I questioned. "You are the new recruit for the gullwings you signed up at Luca remember?" Brother questioned back.

_Back to chapter 3_

"No." Me a Gullwing how did this happen. "I have never been to Luca. Well not personally and I don't remember signing up for the gullwings." This is too weird how did this happen. I have never been to Spira outside of a video game well it's just not possible and now I am here on an al bhed airship talking to an al bhed. This is technically impossible and all of a sudden I have had a past here or at least in Luca. I don't even look like the people from final fantasy then I looked down at my self. "Whoa Jesus what happened to my clothes did you change my clothes?" I am wearing a different outfit it looks like some fancy dress cosplay sort of thing but it sort of fits in here.

"You're cloughs?" Paine questioned me back.

"That's what we found you in." Yuna tried to reassure me but it just made things worse.

"But I had a metallica t-shirt on." I don't know what the hell is happening to me will someone please explain.

"Like Paine's metallic top?" Rikku tried to question what I meant by metallica.

"No the band." I tried to point her in the rite direction but it was hopeless. She was clueless.

"You were wearing suspenders like Paine?" Rikku answered still not knowing what I meant. I gave her a fed up look she's not getting this is she. Oh of course not there isn't a metallica in Spira. Great now I'm looking stupid.

"Ahem… you didn't join the gullwings?" Brother interrupted our squabbling over clothes good timing. I was getting fed up and it was going nowhere.

"Well I have a form here that says you did." he holds up a piece of paper with my signature on it. "Your name is Jack and I have never come across another Jack in Spira ever no one has a name as stupid as Jack." He said as he started laughing at my name.

"Hey don't call me stupid." It my name and I like it besides lots of people on earth are called Jack.

"You don't want to do it. Fine. We will through you off at luca considering we were going there to pick you up in the first place." Brother put it straight to me and looked the other way.

Wait what will do no one knows me here. The only people who I could stay with are the Gullwings and it will be a lot more fun with them too. "Brother. I will join I have no home at least I could stay here and help." It's the smartest thing I had said in the whole time I had been here.

"Oh so now you will stay." Brother adds a long pause. "Fine." Brother climes back to the controls.

I take a deep breath. "Now what." I say looking at every one.

"You should talk to Shinra and we will see you in the cabin." Yuna told me before she smiled walked off.

"So Shinra I said and walked up to him do I get any logic from you?" I asked.

"I know everything… Except for you." He had changed his normal saying as I was so odd in this world.

"Well give me your guide to everything please." I asked and he showed me.

_Quite a wile later_

"And there your garment grids." Shinra said handing me stones the size of a TV remote or beer mat.

I expected them to be bigger but you do need to carry them around I suppose I put them in the bag on my belt. These clothes do kind of make sense. "Thank you." I don't know if he herd me und his outfit. It's hard to look at him for long periods of time dressed like that. He looks like he's out of doctor who.

I strolled towards the elevator its kind of useful having automatic doors. Now I'm at the elevator I don't know what to do. So I poke it and it moves. It's exactly the same as in the game but a touch screen simple. I select cabin and it whirrs down the open into a corridor good thing I'm not claustrophobic this would be terrible. The next door opens and Yuna, Rikku and Paine are at the bar and Barkeep is behind it only Yuna and Rikku look to see who's coming through the door though Barkeep is weird I try to take my mind off the fact of him being like an alien to me. I take the closest seat to the door.

Rikku starts talking to me "So what ya do before you came here?" um what could I say?

"I was at college then I showed up here." I basically said the truth.

"And how did you end up on deck?" I think that was the question she really wanted to ask?

"I don't really know." I can't tell her I don't know myself.

"You should know something?" Rikku became persistent.

"I will tell you when I find out ok." I don't know how I got here I told her all I know.

"It's probably some kind of magic Rikku it would explain the memory loss." Yuna stepped in to save me from Rikku's questions.

"What memory loss?" I asked.

"You don't know how you got here and you don't know about your Cloughs sounds like magic memory loss to me." Yuna continued. "It should come back after some sleep."

"I will ask you tomorrow you have a lot of explaining to do." Rikku puts the pressure back on me. "Well I'm tired. I'm off to bed goodnight." Rikku said her good nights in one sentence. "Oh Jack your sleeping on the far bed good night." Rikku said that and then disappeared up the stairs.

"She first to bed and last up." Paine muttered loud enough for me and Yuna to hear and quiet enough to be casual.

"Well she dose use a lot of energy." I answered Paine's muttering like it was a question.

Paine smirked but didn't look at me "Don't worry she's always like that." Yuna reassured me.

"I know." I answered.

"How?" She questioned.

"I can't tell you." I dug my own hole again.

"You might remember tomorrow." Yuna said and smiled hopefully.

That's all for chapter 3

Please tell me what you think.

Thank you for reading.


	4. yuna's day

Life on SPIRA

**Life on SPIRA?**

Disclaimer: I don't own life on mars or final fantasy

This chapter is the day jack arrives from Yuna's point of view on the day of jack's arrival. by the way its based on the aftermath of the average ending when Yuna says its time for her to go home. **Recommended music to listen to:** Memories of Light and Wave by Eternity _if possible_

Chapter 4: Yuna's day

The day was normal to start with.

"Tidus stop it." What huh oh it was another dream even if he doesn't exist any more he still lives in my dreams, but he gets fainter every day.

"Having a nice time Yuna." Paine shocked me up out of bed I hit the floor I looked up to see her standing by me by the bed.

"Yes I was actually." I replied to her trying to look as dignified s possible from the floor.

"I think I made him stop it." She spoke with her usual tone to me.

"Made who stop…Oh." Dam I had been talking in my sleep and Paine had taken notice to it she may not look interested but she spends a lot of time looking over everyone.

"Well breakfast is ready in five so get dressed. I will wake Rikku." Paine almost smiled at her idea I know she likes getting Rikku up earlier than ten thirty.

Getting dressed is a lot easier with dress spheres you just push the one you want and the sphere gets you changed. I don't know how I lived without it.

Bang! "Owie." Paine's got Rikku up.

"Paine come back here." Rikku yelled as she went after Paine down the stairs. I was happy to let them run after one another. It's a lot of fun watching those two there complete opposites of each other and it brings them together in the oddest ways like magnets I suppose. I walk down the stairs but keep thinking of Rikku and Paine it keeps my mind off the fact I probably won't see Tidus again its seams to get easier to take my mind away from him but, anyway my life is happy here on the Celsius. I said I was going home I guess the Celsius is my home now and being a sphere hunter is my life. And I wouldn't change it for Spira or Tidus or... Oh my god did I just think that. Am I over the loss of Tidus already it only been...Well it's been 2 and a half years I guess its time to move on and live. Now what's for breakfast?

"Yunie tell Paine to stop." Rikku ran in pleading as the elevator came back with Paine in it raceing out to give Rikku hurt or something.

"Paine stop." I asked Paine.

"But Rikku's." Paine tried to ague and I cut her off.

"You pulled her out of bed and you know how she likes to sleep anyway Barkeep's already made breakfast." That shut her up. Barkeep had made a Kilka fruit salad in a large bowl so it can be shared by the hole crew. As we sleep in the cabin where it is served we always get there first and separate out the nicer bits for us and leave the rest for Buddy Brother and Shinra although I never see Shinra eating. Or out of his overalls. Or rarely out of the bridge. He's a funny boy.

A loud annoying voice came on in Yuna's mid thought. "Gullwing's nabund du dra pnetka!" Clearly Brother wanted us on the bridge. ("Gullwing's report to the bridge!")

"Fro cu aynmo." Rikku replied with anger and half way through chewing as well. We all piled into the lift and went to the bridge to see why Brother wanted us up here so early or to see why Brother was up so early. ("Why so early.")

Brother stood their and assumed his position. Arms folded about to brake the news. "You all know that the new guy is coming today." He started. "So take a break while we are at besaid and enjoy the island. I want you three girls off the ship until three thirty Gullwings move out." it was odd him giving us a break he obviously had something planed witch we wouldn't like oh well a day off is a day off right. Especaly when you have Brother as your leader.

He had left me Rikku and Paine on the beach dock and flown off before we could argue.

"What do we do know?" Rikku questioned me and Paine with optimism.

"We enjoy our day off." I replied. Not knowing what to do so I asked around. "What do you think we should do? I think we should try the gunner's gauntlet." I suggested.

"No we should sunbathe on the beach." Rikku argued.

"Or how about we hunt for fiends." Paine also came up with her very own idea of a day off.

Well the gunner's gauntlet worked for me but it was upsetting Rikku. She didn't like the guns she was given and kept mixing up her bullets and as for Paine. Well she kept pulling out her sword and cheating.

As for Rikku's idea of sun bathing it was OK until the tide came in. Witch woke the sleeping Rikku who was trying to catch up for earlier. Paine found something better to do than ruin her perfect white skin as she put it.

The fiend hunting was also OK but all we came across was a Coyote and a Chocobo. Which as a little easy. Then we had to escape from a Malboro as it was about to use its bad breath and make us ill for a month.

In the end we went to go and do our own things. This was boring when you're on your own. I usually have Paine and Rikku encouraging me on the gunner's gauntlet.

_3:30_

I realised today how much I need to be with these girls on face value we don't work but we complete each other and it's like family I don't know what this new guy will do to us?

"What ya thinking about." Rikku had made her way back to the jetty.

"Oh nothing much the Gullwings I suppose." I answered her.

"Your not leaving are you?" She immediately responded sounding worried and grabbing me to stop me from going anywhere.

"No Rikku I'm not leaving the gullwings." She gets so worried about that happening.

"That's what you always say." She raises the issue so much she knows my response.

"And I never have left." I need to reassure Rikku this is a delicate subject for her.

Paine walks up and joins in. "Left what… your not leaving are you?" Now Paine grabs my arm to stop me going anywhere.

I reply the same to her. "No I'm not leaving!" then the intercom went on line and I heard Brother.

"What Yuna's leaving?! No! I forbid it!" Brother yells down the intercom.

"No! I'm not leaving and it's about time you showed up!" Now everyone knows on besaid that I'm still part of the gullwings and am not leaving. Only now the two girls let me go.

Back on ship after the reassurance from me that I am not leaving and pre-flight checks and whatnot we (Gullwing's) set off late and we (YRP) went to the cabin.

"Oh no." Paine was the first to speak.

"Why couldn't brother just say" Rikku was the second to talk.

"Well we will get used to it now we know its actually happening." I finally spoke the fuss was about the fact that the cabin had been remade for four people which means we would be sleeping in the same room as the new guy. I spoke again "We have to talk this over some were quite leave the intercoms on the beds and meet on deck in half hour"

_On deck about half an hour later_

"So this is it... y. r. p. j. Or something. What are we going to do" I stated the conversation on a sad tone.

"It will upset our relationship." Paine followed on from there.

"Relationship?" I puzzled.

"Come on Yunie you must notice how we get closer all the time. Maybe relationship was a bit strong but it is that sort of thing." Rikku explained and she was right it's not like a crush or anything its like family love. And I suppose in that sense we do kind of love each over.

"Well it would explain why I'm getting over Tiduses loss." I spoke what I wanted to say. Not what I wanted to be heard.

"You're over him?" They both said simultaneously.

"Sort of but what can we do about this new guy" I said changing back to the important subject.

We stood there and thought for a wile. Rikku leaned on me after a bit so I lent on the gull on the front of the Celsius's. Rikku's not much a thinker unlike me. She's especially unlike Paine's thinking ability but she was trying her best.

"Uh Yuna, Rikku." Paine took our attention. I thought she had a idea until she nodded down the ship and I could not believe the sight I saw a man standing on deck. He hadn't been there before and he couldn't of jumped onto the deck were high in the air.

He spoke "Yuna, Rikku, Paine." I noticed my name but so what lots of people on Spira know my name, but how did he find out Rikku and Paine's. I gave him a puzzling look. Then I felt like I had done something wrong when he fainted.

"Well that's never happened before." Paine muttered.

"How did he get here we check the deck before take off?" I questioned.

"I don't think he jumped up here were over sea for Spiras sake." Rikku replied. We must have been thinking on the same wavelength.

"We best get him inside." I asked.

We all went to pick up the stranger Rikku bounced over I jogged and Paine came after brushing her hair back up. We all got this man to the lift he was heavy and it was easier when Paine finally came to help.

"Why don't we just through him off the side?" Paine said in her usual tone.

"Paine don't be such a meannie." Rikku's started arguing with Paine then Rikku smiled at Paine its odd the way arguments can bring people together.

I had to step in. in case an argument did break out full scale. "Lets just get him to the bridge then we can decide what to do with him." There I had stopped the argument and planed ahead. We carried. Well we dragged him from the lift to the bridge and I left his fate with Brother.

"Brother you never guess what we found on deck?" I asked Brother.

"What?" he said as he turned around from the flight controls and quickly followed it with his comment clearly shocked at what we had found. "Oh... ruf dra ramm...pid drydc hud...ir fru ec ra. Sorry uh who is he?" he had slipped into al bhed but we were used to it. (How the hell...but that not...uh who is he)

"We don't know he appeared on deck behind us when we were um secret." Rikku almost gave away our secret conversation but our attentions were turned as we noticed the stranger start to stir.

He opened his eyes to us seamed in a daze gazing at Rikku who was blocking everyone's vision of what was happening then he spoke and he sounded confused. "Ri…Rikku?!"

This shocked Rikku who jumped away from him. "Hey how did you know my name?" Rikku questioned.

How did he know Rikku's name? it was only mentioned by Paine on deck quietly to get her attention and he said it on deck as well and mine and Paine's name who was this man and how did he know us? he was clearly uncomfortable with us staring at him but we needed to know.

Then Brother stole the show. "Don't worry about her what's your name? Mine is" He interrupted Brother. "Brother. Leader of the gullwings got it." How did he know that? We all know Brother has a big mouth but I didn't know it was that big.

"How did you know my name?" Brother questioned sounding down hearted he's like so much like Rikku but he just dismissed her all the time.

"Well…I know all of you Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Brother, Shinra, even Barkeep." Now it's to weird is he a stalker or something.

"How?" Is all I said but everyone else spoke as well so my little voice didn't get noticed.

Then Brother as the leader took control of the conversation.

"Ok enough who are you?" Brother asked the right question for once.

He responded "I'm Jack." This is Jack I expected more. I'm speechless. I don't know what to think well it explains a lot I suppose. "What is it?" he carried on now it's gone from surprise to confusing Brother took control again.

"You are Jack?" Brother started. "Well that's different you see normally we come to you."

"Why what did I do?" Jack questioned. "You are the new recruit for the Gullwings you signed up at Luca remember?" Brother kept on going how could Jack not remember.

"No…I have never been to Luca. Well not personally and I don't remember signing up for the gullwings." He was very confused even more than I was by the look of it. Sort of like Tidus when he was taken by sin and put forward 1000 years. Jack then looked himself over "Whoa Jesus what happened to my clothes did you change my clothes?" Yep he's gone nuts its not like sins still here I stopped it 2 and a half years ago so its not sins toxin so what is it. What does he mean by Jesus?

Paine spoke to him now. "You're cloughs?" Paine questioned.

"That's what we found you in." I tried to reassure him. It is what we found him in right we didn't and wouldn't change a stranger's Cloughs.

He spoke again. "But I had a metallica t-shirt on." What the Yevon is metallica.

"Like Paine's metallic top?" Rikku was actually on to something there but Jack had a different idea.

"No the band." He kept trying to make a point but I had no idea.

"You were wearing suspenders like Paine?" Rikku still on to something she seams to know clothes better than I do she's worn about everything.

He looked fed up with the conversation and gave up what did we do wrong.

"Ahem… You didn't join the gullwings?" Brother interrupted our squabbling over clothes. Good timing I was confused and we had bigger issues with this guy.

"Well I have a form here that says you did." He holds up a contract. "Your name is Jack and I have never come across another Jack in Spira ever no one has a name as stupid as Jack."

"Hey don't call me stupid." He was annoyed, but Brother was right probably the only Jack in Spira.

"You don't want to do it. Fine. We will through you off at Luca considering we were going there to pick you up in the first place." Brother uses reverse psychology and it seamed to work I never seen brother be so good in conversation before this was new.

Some time past before Jack answered. He clearly had to think things over. "Brother I will join I have no home at least I could stay here and help." Wow Brother had really learnt to take control of a conversation but I wanted Jack to go back to Luca and leave Y.R.P in peace.

"Oh so now you will stay." Brother adds a long pause. "Fine." Brother climes back to the controls. Ok now Brother is scaring me who stole the real Brother. Brother was never good at conversations like this.

"Now what." Jack quickly asked everyone.

"You should talk to Shinra and we will see you in the cabin." I told him. I went of there to the cabin. Rikku and Paine followed me.

"Well." I asked in the lift Rikku and Paine jumped in.

"Well what he's a weirdo who stalks us this is worse than I imagined how did he knomph umphff." Paine covered Rikku's mouth.

"Slow down Rikku next you say we are going to kill him." Paine spoke and then gave Rikku the ability of her mouth back which Rikku immediately used.

"I was just getting to that bit… oh I see your point." Rikku finished and muttered a laugh.

The lift stopped and we walked to the cabin.

"What should we do?" Rikku asked me and Paine we came up to the seats at the bar and sat down.

"I told him to talk to Shinra he could be a while." This gives us time to think been doing a lot of that today.

"He seams confused." I started "Like when Tidus arrived here it similar to that."

"How did he get here?" Paine added.

We all came up with theories to how he came here how he knows are names but they all seamed to cancel each over out I had one idea what it could be but I thought it would be more fun to let Rikku drill Jack for answers first. So I kept it to myself. Then the conversations veered of onto other issues like macina are making chocobos redundant or something to take our mind off this Jack issue.

_Quite a wile later_

The door opens and Jack walks up to the bar and he grabs the nearest seat.

Rikku starts talking to him this should be fun. "So what ya do before you came here?"

"I was at college then I showed up here." He told us what he did. Student he looks like a teen but it's hard to tell.

"And how did you end up on deck?" I think that was the question she really wanted to ask.

"I don't really know…I will tell you when I find out ok." Jack replied he doesn't remember?

"It's probably some kind of magic Rikku it would explain the memory loss." I stepped in to explain my magic theory if I could walk on water he could probably teleport himself without a landing pad.

"What memory loss?" He asked.

"You don't know how you got here and you don't know about your Cloughs sounds like magic memory loss to me." I replied. "It should come back after some sleep." Sleep normally solves or gives memory loss.

"I will ask you tomorrow you have a lot of explaining to do." Rikku puts the pressure back on him. "Well I'm tired I'm off to bed goodnight." Rikku said her good nights. "Oh jack your sleeping on the far bed good night." She disappeared up the stairs and gone.

"She first to bed and last up." Paine muttered loud enough for me to hear.

"Well she dose use a lot of energy." Jack butted in.

Paine smirked unimpressed by his contribution to a private muttering. "Don't worry she's always like that." I assured him.

"I know." He answered.

"How?" I questioned.

"I can't tell you" Must be the memory loss.

"You might remember tomorrow." I said and smiled hopefully that was the last thing we said that night he went to his bed soon after so I spoke with Paine.

"You want me to hurt him?" I asked Paine.

"No that for me to do" she almost smiled at me as I tried to cheer her up.

That's the end it took me soooo long to write this chapter so take you time on reviews.

Thank you for reading.


	5. Undying dreams

Life on SPIRA

**Life on SPIRA?**

Disclaimer: I don't own life on mars or final fantasy.

Here is the hard part continuing on with the story after the initial enthusiasm has worn off. The ideas I put in have been thought up and forgotten and remembered again. Oh well I will try my best thanks to my first review I feel upbeat enough to write so enough of me and enjoy.

It's back to Jacks point of view by the way.

Re-written October 11th 2008

**Recommended music to listen to: **The house of the rising sun by The animals

Chapter 5: Undying dreams

I was sleeping and having disturbing dreams.

"Jack. Jack. Wake up Jack." It was Marcus's voice but it was dark room and it sounds like he was talking to me from behind a door or something. Whilst I lie there on the floor seemingly paralysed and breathing was hard. "I'm sorry Jack." With that Marcus's voice stops and I am left there whilst things seam to fade away around me.

I wake up and its night I must have had a nightmare or something. I look around it's the Celsius cabin. No. I can't still be here. Why am I still here? I don't want to be here. This isn't right. I'm just a student. I can't be stuck here. Surely this is the dream which I will wake from. "I can't be here!" I woke everyone in the room up and probably everyone in the airship. "Sorry I had a nightmare go back to sleep." I apologised to them and my head hit the pillow.

Rikku complained "Well have a quiet one next time!" she turned over and looked away from me trying to get back to sleep.

I tried to as well. Often after having a dream it would fade in my mind but that dream stayed there in full detail. I tried getting it out of my mind so I could sleep but it wouldn't happen. This was ether disturbing or important to me. It was the first time I had herd a familiar voice since I arrived here. That part I liked but the words were bothering me and the way it ends was getting to me. I thought of it until I was too tired to think. It was only then I got some sleep.

It seamed instant from when I fell asleep to when I woke up. It normally happens when I sleep for short periods. I was asleep for two hours since the dream of Marcus had been removed from my mind in the night. I could still remember the dream but it wasn't the front of my mind anymore thankfully. Anyway now to the reason I woke up I had herd a thud and an "owie."

"Paine you did that twice." Rikku had been woken up by the most obvious suspect.

"Rikku!" Yuna called to Rikku as if to warn her not to blow a gasket.

"But she's done that twice." Rikku argued against Yuna's one word warning.

To which Yuna replied. "You have a good point." Yuna turned to Paine. "Paine!" She used the same tone of voice to Paine.

They laughed and went down stairs. I decided to get up and get a different out fit I slept in what I had arrived in as I had nothing else except designated dress spheres. I would have slept in one but I know what happened to Yuna with hers and I hadn't tried them out yet. Well now seemed a good time to see what they were like. I had to choose a default dress sphere for when I run into fiends. I chose alchemist dress sphere as I liked big guns. I pressed the garment grid on the alchemist logo. Then stars surrounded me and I didn't know what to expect. I went weight less and was surrounded by light. It was scary apparently this is what happens when you die. I didn't want to die. Then my outfit changed working up my body the old ones disappeared and were instantly replaced by new ones. I suddenly jumped through what appeared to be glass but it didn't harm me I landed on the floor were I started. There was an explosion behind me I looked to see what I had destroyed but it was fine. That was strange. I struggled to grip reality. I don't think I could get used to that. I noticed this huge gun I was holding. It also strapped to my back so I could carry it around the ship. Then I noticed this euphoric state I was in like being high on adrenaline or something. I felt stronger, quicker and an electric charge running through me what was this. It had to be the dress sphere.

"Great. Now you look more like a Gullwing." Paine said in a annoyed tone as if it was a bad thing. She had come up stairs to see what was going on. "It's ok. Weirdo her decide to be an alchemist." Paine called down to the other two girls. "Warn us before you make another explosion." She cautioned me in her usual tone whilst heading back down stairs.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked and followed

"Eggs." Paine gave me a one word response. That's so like her.

It was chocobo eggs one is enough to feed four. I sat down to eat my quarter and noticed the difference between them and chicken eggs. Mainly the size and the taste are stronger than chicken eggs pretty much the same though.

"ya remember yet?" Rikku Jumped in with a question as soon as she had finished her meal. Boy she eats fast

"Remember what?" I questioned her back.

"Anything! How do you know me! How did you get here! How anything!" Rikku yelled at me. the other two stopped eating and looked at Rikku then to me for answers with a deadly silence.

"Well kind of." I wanted to tell them and not cover it up which was quite unlike me.

"What." Rikku responded desperately seeking an answer

"Now's not a good time I will tell you later. I want to tell you individually it will be better that way." I made Rikku wait it was not a good thing to do. I could see Rikku across the bar boiling over.

"Rikku calm down be patient you won't take any news well in this state." Yuna stopped Rikku from tearing into me like a fiend.

"But I wanna know now." Rikku threw a tantrum and I left before I could make it worse leaving half the egg on the plate.

That's all for now hope you enjoyed it. If so review why you liked it. If not review why you hated it.

Thank you for reading.


	6. Spilling it

Life on SPIRA

**Life on SPIRA?**

Disclaimer: I don't own life on mars or final fantasy

I made it to chapter 6. I intend to write 10 so I'm over half way hope you are enjoying it. I have ideas about what to write but little advice from reviews would help. I'm driving blind help would be useful even though it's not mandatory. Come on its my first story. So I'm sparing no dignity on shameless begging.

Re-written October 11th 2008

**Recommended music to listen to: **In the house in a heartbeat by John Murphy _if possible_

Chapter 6: spilling it

I had escaped to the deck witch gave me room to think every thing is weird and makes no sense and there is no answers. As if it was hard enough people are looking to me for answers. What's happening how is it happening. Am I mad or is this real. It could be both. Life here is very different to life on earth. And now I feel different as of this dress sphere. Why?

An unexpected voice came from behind me "I'm not worried" It was Paine's. I was so lost in my thought she had crept up on me.

"About what" I responded as she was walking off

"How you're here and everything else. You're here now that's the main problem" She called me the problem what did I do to upset her.

"What have I done?" I asked.

"You have barged in on our lives." She replied coldly.

"I didn't choose to." I tried to reassure her.

"What do you mean you signed up at Luca?" She told me the facts that she knew and turned to go inside thinking the conversation was over

"That's not what happened!" I had to tell her. I felt like she needed to know and I don't know why I wanted to maybe it because I felt different now. I felt more confident since putting on the dress sphere.

"I'm not worried." Paine repeated herself and walked away.

I turned back to my thoughts, and facing the breeze blowing past me. I like breezes they calm me down and help me think. But it still wouldn't help me. I still felt like I was buzzing with electricity and didn't know what it was. Well I thought it was the dress sphere but I didn't know why what I wear would affect me like this.

Then a bird came over to the ship and landed in front of me. It seamed friendly enough. "Well hello there little" I stopped talking when it swiped a claw at me which I dodged by a hair. I pulled the gun off my back. Pointed the gun griped the handle and rested my finger on the trigger. I tightly closed my eyes looked away and thought to myself. But I don't want to kill this cute little bird. Bang! What I hadn't fired the gun. I look to the bird and watch pireflys come out of it as it diapered. It was so upsetting. I sat on the deck and thought this through. I hadn't shot it. I look to the deck door and see Yuna holding her modified desert eagles or so I think they could be called anything in Spira.

"Why did you do that?" I asked her

"The fiend wanted to kill you." she responded

"How do you know that?" I asked her again

"You really aren't from round here are you?" She Questioned but she had a slight confidence in what she was asking. Then she continued. "Your just like when Tidus came from 1000 years ago he didn't fit in but he adapted to life. You are adapting to. You already have a dress sphere" she has a voice witch gives you confidence no wonder she is so popular in Spira she sat next to me on the deck. "What's really troubling you?" Yuna asked me.

"Since I activated this dress sphere I felt this electric like felling. Can you explain it to me?" I asked her and she thought for a bit

"Um. Oh that feeling you really are not from here. You never had magical powers before?" she asked me like it's an every day thing.

"Magic? Is that what it is?" I replied clearly thinking magic is child stuff. It can't be real. Can it?

"It's your mp carried in the dress sphere you felt the lightning feeling. If you concentrate you can feel the water fire and ice to. These are the stronger ones in Spira. After time you stop noticing it. But be careful with those dress spheres they can mess with your head." She warned me and I remembered what happened to her with the dream.

"Like when you dreamed about you and Tidus and you reacting Lennes death." Oh crap I told her something only she should know.

"Ok who are you?" she asked me sounding very surprised, worried and even scared. She moved her hand over her gun.

"Well I should tell you my name is Jack but I have never been to Luca. I only just arrived in Spira yesterday. I lived my life with no magic and it was so far away this is to me a different universe. I lived on a planet called earth. I fell down some stairs landing head first and woke up on the deck of the Celsius unhurt. Turned and looked at you Rikku and Paine. Where I come from in an away there is a Spira. But its fictional you Rikku and Paine are in a video game. You play it controlling your moves. And fighting battles finding spheres until you fight Vegnagun. You were also in another game witch follow Tiduses story and how he helped you fell in love and disappeared after you told him you love him. I'm sorry. But this is impossible. You are fiction. I don't know how I got here and how I will get home." Yuna was crying as I told her all this it had to be hard to take in.

She responded. "Is this fiction." then she hit me in the face but she carried on talking. "It makes sense though but raises a million questions. Maybe Spira was created on earth but it lives on here. Your story just like Tiduses but it was different in so many ways." She got up and walked off clearly needing time for what I said to sink in. "Don't tell Rikku." That's the last thing she said before she shut the door.

She was right it was like Tiduses story. I come here some how from too far to imagine and I don't fit in but Tidus adapted to his surroundings and learned to love them. I don't know if it will happen to me and I hope not I want to get out of here as soon as possible. I'm trapped even on an entire planet. I went back to thinking.

Any way what was I going to tell Rikku? I'm sure I shouldn't tell her every thing she might not understand that she is fiction. It even sounds cruel thinking about it lets say she was thought up and then brought to life. On that thought I was mown down by the one in question namely Rikku.

She had hurled me to the floor. She pined me there by sitting on me and holding her daggers to me. "Tell me what you know!" she was yelling and had really worked herself up.

"Yuna told me not to tell you." I was helpless under her only saying what I thought best.

Her daggers got a little closer. "You told Yuna!" By the sound of her voice she was about to explode.

"I was doing what I thought was best." I spoke this as if it would calm her down or make her understand.

Her daggers touched my neck and I felt how sharp they were and how close they were to actually cutting in. Then Rikku was ripped off of me by a black figure it could only be one person.

Paine now had Rikku on the floor "Oui tuh'd fyhd du gemm res. Oui yna zicd ujan nayldehk oui ryja piemd ib du silr nyka uh drec eccia. Ouin mylg uv cmaab lyh'd uv rambat. ruhacdmo tu oui fyhd du gemm res? Brother fuimt gelg oui uvv creb." Paine was talking in al bhed to Rikku. I can't believe she had backed my side in a Fight. Well it doesn't help is the lack of subtitles like I would have had in my game as Yuna had learnt al bhed there. ("You don't want to kill him. You are just over reacting you have built up to much rage on this issue. Your lack of sleep can't of helped. Honestly do you want to kill him? Brother would kick you off ship.")

Then Rikku spoke and she was starting to cry "Pid es cu syt yd res" ("But I'm so mad at him")

Then a voice came from some where else Yuna had come back to save me. Rikku e lyh'd damm oui dra dnidr ed fuimt pnayg oui cfaad cbened yht syga oui gemm res ymm dra cysa. Pid ra rych'd tuha yhodrehk fnuhk. E'mm zicd cyo ra ghufc ic paddan dryh fa sekrd ghuf aylr udran. Huf lyh oui aqbmyeh frydc rybbahehk yht fro fa haat du dymg eh al bhed. Yuna had learnt al bhed this must have been the final fantasy X-2 I had saved. ("Rikku I can't tell you the truth it would break you sweet spirit and make you kill him all the same. But he hasn't done anything wrong. I'll just say he knows us better than we might know each other. Now can you explain what's happening and why we need to talk in al bhed". (Yuna emphasises "hasn't done anything wrong."))

Paine spoke again "Its all Rikku understands when she's mad, upset or very over excited" What vital part of the conversation had I missed.

"It's ok Paine. Let her go now. Yuna released Rikku what is she thinking what had she said oh god now Rikku's going to kill me. I ducked under my arms as Rikku approached.

Rikku spoke "cunno" I didn't know if it was a death chant or something until I noticed she was giving me her hand to pick me up. "It means sorry. I way over reacted I never threatened someone with my daggers before." She was apologising. The tear marks on her face must mean she realised what she was doing.

"Thank you" I accepted her apology and she helped me up.

Rikku started conversation on a cheerier tone "I guess that can be your first mission learn al bhed."

I replied with a slight smile "Maybe." We walked back inside together without yelling at each other. It was a nice change.

There we go chapter 6 I hope you enjoyed it and it gets you thinking about reviews.

Thank you for reading.


	7. Luca

Life on SPIRA

**Life on SPIRA?**

Disclaimer: I don't own life on mars or final fantasy x-2

Chapter 7 Rikku has finally cooled off and regrets what she did and is trying to make up for it.** recomended music **Vienna by ultravox _if possible._

Chapter 7: Luca

"And we have arrived!!" Brother was yelling out the fact we made it to Luca even though we were all in the same room.

"You want to come with us?" Rikku asked me if I wanted to go on her make things better shopping trip.

"Not really" Im not really the shopping person.

"No. You want to come with us." It wasn't optional that time.

"What the hell how bad can it be?" I chose to go as she had insisted.

As the ramp went down to get off the Celsius I was amazed to see the metropolis that was Luca. It looked good in the game but in 360 reality this place was mind blowing. It was if New York and Rome took each others best bits and had a futuristic baby of a city. I must have been silent for half an hour almost wanting the fact I was in Spira to not be a dream or what ever it is that's keeping me here.

"You gonna stand there and stair all day or are you coming shopping" Rikku was clearly impatient to get to the shops.

"Well I need to have some possessions so let's go buy them" I responded. The first shop was the normal shop in the game for supplies. "I don't have any Cash." The girls looked at me confused "I mean gil."

"Did you check your pouch" Paine asked with her usual sarcastic tone.

I searched and pulled out a silver coin written on it was 100 gil of Spiran commerce. "Will this be enough?" it was a dumb question I was buying an item worth only 50 gil.

"Yeah and sure you didn't have any gil." Paine kept up her usual attitude.

I searched the pouch and I appeared to have seven coins of the same variety how they got there was a mystery. It was odd as I was in a different dress sphere and I had still maintained the stuff in the pouch even though this one was different it was black and matched the outfit. The next shop was a cloughs shop witch I needed as I had only dress spheres. The shops her were different to the high street shops of home every one was a independent seller. It was like living back in time but it came with its own charm. At least here there was no need to say 'stick it to the man' because there was no man.

In the shop things became weirder.

I was walking through looking for what I liked and I looked up to see what I thought was Tidus. I turned away and walked toward where I last saw Yuna I looked back and he was following me. Whilst looking at him and not where I was going I ran into Yuna literally.

"Hey careful" she said as I had ran into her

"Sorry just I saw." I pointed back to where I had been walking and saw no one what had happened he was right there now he's gone. Is it me, is it the dress sphere, did I imagine it?

"Did you see some thing you want to buy?" Yuna asked trying to finish my half sentence.

"Umm yeah." I answered and smiled then went back to shopping

We went to a café for lunch. They were serving outside so we ate outside. I had chosen what looked most edible. The food here is different the same with the wildlife but, they did have similar drinks so I had orange juice. I had to ask Rikku for everything as I didn't understand half the signs. That was embarrassing.

We sat down to eat and I actually liked the odd food it wasn't like anything I had tried before but it was nice.

"Do you feel better now?" Rikku said smiling

"I felt better since I could talk to you." I replied and smiled back. "So what did everyone buy?"

"None of your business." Paine spoke briefly and turned to her drink she didn't order food.

"Well I bought a new blank sphere..." Rikku went into a long list to cut it short she had bought everything she needs and a lot of stuff she doesn't. "… and a chocobo toy." She also had pulled out all items from her bags to show us.

"Well you had fun" Yuna was just happy to see her cousin happy after this patch of time since I had arrived.

Rikku was cuddling her chocobo and I was looking into the blank sphere. Then I saw a person inside the sphere.

"Jack can you hear me." There was a recording on this sphere and it seemed to be talking to me. "Right he's unconscious were is that ambulance." What? I wasn't unconscious.

"No I'm fine! Look I'm awake! I'm here!" I shouted into the sphere.

"What are you doing?" Paine questioned my bizarre actions as by yelling in to a blank sphere. I looked around to see I had caused a scene.

"Huh." I lathed through embarrassment and went red. "Sorry here take it back" I handed back to Rikku.

"It is blank. Yunie he's going odd again." Rikku questioned my sanity to Yuna.

I suddenly felt myself getting week like if I had been holding my breath. "Wooh I'm tired. I might have eaten something. Can we get back to the ship?" I really did suddenly lose energy and go dizzy. This was weird.

"Ok" Yuna responded.

I stood up tried to walk and fell over "Ow. Um. Little help." I asked Rikku who was closest.

She sighed but helped me up and stabilised me back to the ship.

"Buddy Jacks has eaten something. Can you open the door?" Yuna called over the intercom.

"Fine." Buddy opened the door then got back to his work.

Rikku dragged me through the ship to the cabin. She threw me into the bed. And I quickly fell asleep.

I had a dream about actually sitting at home and playing the game as Yuna, Rikku, Paine and myself in a battle situation. We kept on attacking but the fiend was proving hard it had taken out Yuna and Rikku in one hit. So I chose Paine to use a mega phoenix. Then the fiend killed me in the game. I also died where I was in my room. I fell over using my last bit of life to see Paine start to use the mega phoenix. It went black then it became brighter then white. "Clear!" I shot back to life in my dream. The white had disappeared and I was playing the game. Yuna, me and Rikku were alive again. Then the fiend died on its next hit. "That was close now all you need to do is finish the game. I suddenly realised that I was next to Tidus. That was a shock. I woke up to hearing "finish the game" echoing from my dream.

That was chapter 7 hope you enjoyed it now I need to write chapter 8. Hopefully before august _see my profile for details_.

Thank you for reading.


	8. Hot shot

Life on SPIRA

**Life On SPIRA?**

Disclaimer: No I don't own Final Fantasy X-2

In chapter 8 Jack recovers from his 'food troubles' (yeah right) and faces his first proper battle.** Recommended music to listen to:** you tell me.

Chapter 8: Hot shot

I woke in the cabin it was cold I hadn't had the sheets on me when I fell asleep. How did I fall asleep again? I tried to remember. _Eating in Luca. _That's not it um. _Falling over in Luca._ Still not it. _Being dragged to the cabin. _Oh yeah that's how it happened I better say thank you to Rikku. I got up to find her. Rikku's not in the cabin so I better go look for her elsewere. I looked out side and we were parked over a wooded swampy area. Great she could be outside. Why did we leave Luca? How long have I been sleeping? Where are we?

I wandered up to the bridge and thankfully Rikku wasn't outside she was here. So was everybody else. Well not barkeep. I walked down the steps to her. I went to speak but she spoke first. "You slept well."

Why was she concerned on how I slept? Well shes just being nice. "Yeah I'm felling better."

"So would I if I could sleep for 24 hours strait." Rikku confused me further. I had actually slept for 24 hours. "We checked you weren't waking up and falling asleep again but you weren't. I thought you had actually died for a second but you just had a week heartbeat I found it after a wile." She stopped talking and smiled at me. I could tell she wanted recognition.

"Thank you for taking care of me Rikku." She smiled at my comment.

"Well I needed to make it up to you." Rikkuwas trying to apologise for her incident the previous day.

"You have." I made her smile grow with my comment of forgiveness.

"So where are we?" I asked. considering we could have gone anywere in 24 hours

"The Moonflow." So that's were we were. Rikku continued with why we were here. "Apparently Tobli. This guy we know. He has had a string of hypello killings because of the fiends here. Are you up for it." Rikku was hopeful and jumping from foot to foot. Waiting for my reply.

It is like the parts in the game were you can choose to accept the mission but there's no blue box here saying what your responce will be. Well I never turned down a mission in the game so I might as well. "Sure I got to start some time."

There was no mission time statement but we sure did get to the ground quick enough. They were right what they said in the game this place was beautiful. Maybe if we didn't kill planet earth it might look this good. It looked stunning for being basically a swamp. Further on down the path we found Tobli. He was walking backwards and forwards by his cart.

"Oh thank goodness you've come Yep yep my hypello's have be murdered and I'm scared to let anymore even work and no work means no profit which means more debt collectors you will help me that is with the fiends that is." Whow the short ass really did have his way with words. "oh a new why one you must introduce me me im Tobli I am."

I responded to him but he doesn't give you time to think "Jack." He was already shaking my hand rather quickly.

"Splendid splendid splendid you must help me with the fiends that is." Tobli really doesn't use full stops dose he.

"Yes we will" yuna told tobli we would and he was thrilled and thats putting it mildly.

"(Not even I caught what Tobli said next, but he was happy.)" Tobli said happily in responce.

Well after a bit of walking we came across some fiends that were surrounding a hypello we all readied ourselves for battle. Yuna with her guns, Rikku her daggers, pain her sword and I didn't know were to stand. They all ran up to the fiend and I had only just taken the gun off my back. They were readying there attacks and I was still 40 feet away but I aimed from there closed my eyes and fired. I opened my eyes to find a large area of pireflyes and three amazed looking girls. They were just looking at me speechless. How had I killed the four fiends in one shot?

"Aww poppie now I don't get a go." Rikku was a little disappointed as I had clearly stolen all the fun.

"How could you do that from back there?" Yuna was amassed by my shot.

"I'm not sure I had my eyes closed." I responded almost showing off.

"You did that with your eyes closed?" Paine sounded uncertain and amazed.

"Well what happened?" I asked the three girls.

"You shot the first one and the bullet went strait through a week spot then the next and the next and the next." Rikku explained what I had done.

"Think you can do it again?" Paine sounded pleased to have a possible super shot on the team.

"One way to find out." I smiled and became proud of myself.

"Thankq youu" the hypello was fine it hadn't been torn apart by the fiends. That's a relief.

We approached the next gang of fiends I looked away. Pointed the gun in the general direction and fired. There was another swarm of pireflyes. This was cool but what was causing it. I had never fired a gun before in my life.

A couple of perfect kills later we returned to Tobli.

"My my my you already have rumours of yourself yep yep I could see the cloud of flys over the moonflow you have been busy busy you will be remembered yep yep." Tobli was happy to have his workers safe and rewarding me and the girls with something. "Here take this use it well and enjoy." In his dark sleeve came four pieces of paper. Great free passes for all of Tobli work for life well I suppose I'm grateful.

"Thanks." I said in a flat unimpressed voice.

"You're most welcome why I should be thanking you thank you thank you." How can Tobli talk like that all the time.

On the way back to the ship a conversation started.

"So when did you learn to shoot like that?" Rikku asked running back and fourth whilst the other three of us walked normally to the ship.

"Today I don't know I'm going to ask Shinra about it." I answered only just having thought to ask Shinra. What was this?

Well that's chapter 8. Hope you enjoyed reading it and chapter 9 hopefully will be along shortly. Please tell me what music will be appropriate for this chapter. Don't leave it to me I was thinking 'Bennie and the jets' by Elton john so you can see why I need your help on the recommended music.

Thank you for reading.


	9. Xiacdeuhc

Life on SPIRA

**Life on SPIRA?**

Disclaimer: you should know by now I don't own final fantasy or life on mars.

Ok chapter 9 it's getting close to the end of life on Spira (I'm trying to finish pre-august) and Jack still has some questions he wants answered. Plus Jack learns al bhed **Recomended music to listen to** you tell me. some one review and tell me all ready.

Chapter 9: Xiacdeuhc

I'm standing by Shinra in his chair and I'm about to ask him a question about my dress sphere. "Shinra."

Shinra doesn't turn round to me but he speaks. "Yeah."

"Anything you want to tell me?" I ask Shinra if he might already know what I'm on about.

"Lots of things but nothing in particular." Shinra keeps at his work whilst he speaks.

"I'm on about this dress sphere." After saying that Shinra sighs and faces me.

"Right that is there anything wrong with it?" maybe he didn't know what I was on about so I defined it for him.

"Rather the opposite. I killed four fiends with one shot without looking at them." I explained it to him.

"Wow. Well those clothes did used to belong to one of Spira's greatest marksmen it could be that." Shinra told me about the clothes history it was a bit like the thing Yuna has with her cloughs that used to be Lennes.

"Wait what do you mean what do you mean used to belong." I was worried he might want them back.

"He was killed by sin" Shinra told me. Wait Shinra told me what?

"I'm wearing a dead guys cloughs." I replied a little shocked. How could Shinra give me these?

"They have been washed." How could Shinra say it like that sure it was a little cool. well the ability was very cool. "Do you want to give them back?" Shinra asked me.

"No!" he's dead and this is cool why would I want to give it back.

"I knew you would like it" With that Shinra turned back to his work.

I walked off thinking how cool it was. I was about to go to the cabin but Rikku stopped me on my way out of the bridge. "Wait!" Rikku called to me.

I stopped and talked to her. "What is it?" I questioned.

"Don't you want start your mission?" What did Rikku mean by that?

"What do you mean we have already helped out Tobli?" I replied

"No silly I meant learning al bhed" oh of course how could I forget? Good thing Rikku remembered. "So where do you want to do it?" Rikku asked me.

"Well I was going to the cabin but I had nothing planed so there ok" I checked if it was ok with her.

"Sure" We went down in the lift but Rikku had already started the lesson "Ok now rammu means hello." She was clearly impatient to get started Rikku is like that with a lot of things.

_Later in the lesson_.

Paine walks in. "Oh you finally got round to teaching him al bhed." Paine interrupts us. "Has Rikku taught you Vilg, cred, lnyb that sort of stuff yet?" This irritated Rikku and she hadn't taught it to me yet.

"Paine! No I haven't." Rikku yelled at Paine then spoke to me. "Don't listen to her it inappropriate."

I spoke to Paine. "Yeah vilg oui Paine."

Paine looked at me and walked up to me as if she could squash me under her boot. "Take it back" she spoke with a serious tone of anger.

I turned into a scared puppy "I'm sorry. I'll take it back I don't even know what. I said."

"Huh." Paine looked at me and walked off.

"You were lucky that's her forgiving you" Rikku told me. Then she went back to the lesson.

_Later in the lesson._

"I don't know what dose rik mean if it's not a short name for you." I didn't know what she meant.

"Well" Rikku got up and hugged me. Whoa was Rikku advancing on me she can't fancy me well she's hugging me. I don't know if I want this. Oh stop jumping to conclusions. But what if.

"So it means hug right" I answered Rikku's question. And started laughing

"What. What is it come on no private jokes?" Rikku clearly wanted to know what was so funny

"Your name translates into Huggo. So I'm the one with the funny name am I there's nothing wrong with Jack wait… Zylg oh." After I translated my own name Rikku starts laughing.

"Hey you're remembering. Yeay I'm a good teacher." Rikku was proud of the fact she could teach al bhed.

"Well it will take some time to make a sentence but I think I got it." I was proud to it was a new thing for me being bilingual. And it made me happy

"It eases with practice." Rikku looked at me and smiled.

"So what was it I said to Paine… oh cred." I only had just realised.

That's chapter 9 hope you enjoyed it one more to go

Al bhed translations.

Title: Xiacdeuhc – Questions

Rikku: rammu – hello

Paine: Vilg, cred, lnyb – Fuck, Shit, Crap

Jack: Vilg oui – fuck you

Jack: rik – hug

Jack: Rikku – huggo

Jack: Zylg – Jack

Jack: cred - shit

Thank you for reading.


	10. I want to go home

Life on SPIRA

**Life on SPIRA?**

Disclaimer: nope I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 or life on mars.

Ok it's been good but now its chapter 10 the final chapter for this story will Jack get back to earth, what's going on with Rikku and has Jack pushed Paine too far. Read and find out. **Recommended music to listen to: **Heroes by David Bowie (kind of had to be Bowie) if possible.

Chapter 10: I want to go home.

(One of the last words from 'life on mars' TV series)

Where's Paine. I need to find her to apologise for saying fuck off. I know I already have but I didn't know what I was saying now I do know what I said I feel I need to apologise. I ran into the bridge "Paine." I called for her. She wasn't there.

"I think Paine's on deck." Yuna told me from the steps where Yuna was.

"Thanks" I thanked her and ran back to the elevator. Which had returned from somewhere? Was it Paine?

No. It was Rikku. "Why'd ya run off like that." Rikku was blocking the elevator until she got an answer.

"I figured out what I had said to Paine and I was worried about what about her feelings. So can I get to the deck?" despite what I had said Rikku wasn't moving.

"Aren't you worried about my feelings?" Did Rikku just say that?

"Yes Rikku I'm worried about how you feel, I'm also worried about how Paine feels and how Yuna feels." After saying this Rikku sighs and moves but she looks disappointed at what I said. What going on with her?

Now I'm in the lift and I can get to the deck. As the lift rises I was worried about what to say to Paine and worried about what Rikku had said. The door opens and Paine is on the end of the deck looking out. I walk up to her. She hears me coming and turns to me.

"What is it?" She sounds a little annoyed and I wouldn't blame her.

"I'm sorry. I figured out what I had said to you and I wanted to say sorry." I apologised again and looked on to her.

"Ok." She had a simple response which was less than I expected. I tuned and walked back to the door. Then Paine started talking to me again. "I know you didn't know what you were saying but."

Suddenly Paine's voice changed it defiantly wasn't Paine saying this. "Im afraid your son is in a light coma he may come out at any second but we can't tell. He almost died on the way over here and that could affect what happens next. Oh you'll want to thank." The voice faded and it turned back to Paine talking to me.

"Hey are you even listening." What was that what Paine had just said?

"More than you will ever know." I said it to what I had heard which wasn't Paine.

"Great I have wanted to tell someone and you know I feel better." What had Paine said before this I missed her message but I suppose I had just heard a more important one. im not quite sure what it means though. I walked down to the bridge thinking about what had been given to me in slight messages I need to make sense of everything then maybe life will sort its self out.

I was stopped in the hallway by Rikku again. "So do you love Paine is that it?" what's with Rikku today.

Paine stepped in behind me "Your wrong Rikku. Just wrong." Paine made it sound like I was a bad thing.

I walked out to the bridge thinking about the messages. The first one. What was the first one it was… Marcus saying sorry. Then it was… meeting Tidus. Hope I don't meet him again I almost died. Then it was the sphere saying I wasn't breathing. Then…then it was Tidus again telling me to complete the game. And now its im in a coma. Right. So I'm in a coma. This just makes less sense surely I will just wake up from a dream. A realistic dream. A realistic dream that has been going on for three days. Crap I am in a coma aren't I. Well keep thinking like this and I will pull through.

Now Tidus said to complete the game. Which means Yuna must find Tidus.

"Yuna." Luckily she was right in front of me.

"Yes" she responded quite happily.

"How's things on the Tidus front and why aren't we looking for him." I hoped she wouldn't get to emotional at the mention of his name.

"Oh I have gotten over him." What how could Yuna say this why didn't I know sooner I need Yuna and Tidus to be together maybe I can make her. I shake my head. No it's cruel to force two people to love each other. Maybe I can get Yuna to remember that love.

"What about the time in the Macilaina woods?" She didn't stir at it.

"What about when he disappeared and you told him you love him." Yuna was getting a little annoyed.

"Don't dig up my past." Yuna turned from me. There was only one thing I could do that. I knew Yuna would remember that she loved Tidus. Maybe this was all I needed to do. I had to get to the deck.

I went back to the deck and was stopped by Rikku again in the hallway again. "So you love Yunie." Why was Rikku constantly stopping me?

"Rikku even if you think I do. You just saw how she reacted. You know I don't love Yuna I like Yuna. Not love her." I pushed past Rikku

"Do you love me?" What Rikku said stopped me in my tracks. I turned to her and I knew what I Would say probably won't make much difference in five minuets anyway.

"Maybe. Now I have got to go" I kissed her on the cheek and jogged to the elevator and selected deck. What I last saw was Rikku with a large smile on her face as the elevator went up.

It's all I had to do then Yuna would realise she still loves Tidus. Tidus would come back and I will go home. I breathed in and whistled as loud as I could. Then I heard noises a heart monitor and then one of the best sound I had heard in a long time. I could hear my mother "I think he's waking up his lips just moved." I think this was it. I turned to see what could be the last of Spira and saw the deck door open and Yuna came out. That must mean she wanted to find him. I had succeeded but then the noises stopped.

"Thank you" Yuna was by me.

"What?" I was annoyed and saying was 'what' to the fact it hadn't worked. I was so sure it would.

"You were right I do still love Tidus it took this to show it to me so thank you" Yuna must of thought I had said 'what' to her.

Well im still alive Yuna's happy I will need another way to get home. Oh Tidus if your out there she is waiting for your whistle.

The End.

Of Episode One.

Well I say episode one there may only be an episode two if you ask for it so review for this one and I will happily write episode two.

i cant believe I wrote this in one day I was expecting to do it in two but my head was clear and I was determined and I got it done in one I'm really proud of it.

Thank you for reading.


	11. Episode 2 Preveiw

Life on SPIRA

Life on SPIRA? Episode 2 Preview.

I am writing this because Ice wind 1 seams to beg me for episode 2 so I hope it makes you happy. Expected realise when ever I get my second review asking for it and when I have finished Love lies Bleeding. It is short but it is only a preview.

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy but I do own Jack, Marcus and Jacks mum

I stood on the deck looking into the clouds.

Why am I here?

How do I get home?

What have I got to do?

What did Tidus actually mean?

What am I going to tell Rikku?

Thinking on those lines she walks up behind me. "You OK?" She asks with a large smile on her face. She reaches out and holds my hand.

Am I? "Yeah I'm fine." I reply and give her a smile.

She looks out to where I was gazing then turns back to me. "What ya thinking about?" She asks. She asks me things a lot but I wasn't so sure what to answer.

I sigh and speak. "Everything." I do too much thinking.

If you want to see it and make ice wind 1 happy. please do review and ask for it.


End file.
